Frozen
by lordalyss
Summary: A boy who was a force of nature, born with a gift or a curse, and cursed after borned, this is the story of Uzumaki Naruto. Slight crossover with Frozen, grammar not very good, so who wants to correct me, i would appreciate.


A Frozen Heart

Prologue

The village of Konohagakure no Sato was filled with the sadness of it's inhabitants in the day after The Kyuubi no Yoko attacked and killed a good number of civilians and ninjas. Sadness for the death of it's familiars e of the leader of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage. Beyond the sadness, there was relief for still being alive e pride of the last stand their leader did. The reinstated Sandaime Hokage, however, had other problems beyond sadness.

The Yondaime left a young blonde boy as his legacy, a young orphan who received the surname Uzumaki, as honor from the late hokage's wife, Uzumaki Kushina and the second Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Ideally the beast would have been sealed in a Uzumaki child, however, the son of the Yondaime e his wife was born dead and they had to find a orphan fastly, in the end the chosen one was a child with an uncanny resemblance with the Forth. Naruto, he was named when de sealing took effect, and Uzumaki as a way to honor the old allies of Konoha.

Now, The Sandaime Hokage had two choices, reveal or not the existence of the child marked since birth. Sarutobi Hiruzen was old, but not a fool. He knew how a population generally reacted about things like that. Konoha always boasted about pacifism and unity, about being different, more civilized, but a konoha citizen was human and the losses of the attack could very well cloud the good of the best people, hate was dangerous, a feeling born from fear and ignorance. Still, they had a jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi, a Kyuubi Jinchuuriki who wasn't a Uzumaki by blood, that never happenned before, and even if the Sandaime wanted to trust the seal used by his sucessor and now predecessor, he knew that the child had to be observed, cultivated and molded in a true leaf shinobi.

The Sandaime had made his choice, and that was a choice that would shake and change the world in the next decade, because that was what decreed and sealed the future Frozen King.

Chapter 1: Childhood

Sarutobi Hiruzen made two exigences for permanent return to the position of Hokage, the first was that all paperwork delegated to him should be sent to his mansion, where he would work, and personal debrief would be delegated for others officers. The council agreed and the reinstated Hokage got the time necessary for taking care of his new charge, the one who would be hidden until the appropriate moment.

The time passed, with the elder Hokage dividing his attention between the wellfare of his beloved village and the child he had decided to raise. The months passed, but it was only two years later when the Sandaime would start to understand how special was the boy in his care.

Two-year-old Naruto was in the office with the Hokage reading an infant book, the Hokage was looking at his Young charge for a moment while taking a break of his paperwork when he saw something really out of place. Where the boy was holding the book, always tha he laughed or had a sad face because of the history, a thin layer of what seemed like ice appeared. The Hokage observed for many minutes seeing the book yet with the thin ice layer even after Naruto had ended the book and excused himself.

Four-year-old Naruto was laughing in his bedroom, sending jets of air from his hands e covering everything with ice and snow, the excitement of the child was almost mirrored by the Hokage who observed everything laughing and joking with the child. Sarutobi Hiruzen was really happy that the little boy in his care was having so much fun e could control better his strange powers, exactly what they have been trying in the last years. When the Hokage discovered about his ability and asked the child, his answer did the old man facefault.

_"I always did this jiji!"_

Controlling took a good part of the time of both for Young Naruto arrives at the actual point, many broken furniture and dead plants in the garden was the proof. Today, in his forth birthday, the Hokage was starting the child with physical training alike of the clan heirs did, and advanced ways to improve his power that seemed to become more powerfull while the child grows.

Six-year-old Naruto was the example of a true ninja heir and a happy child in the same time. While he was training, studying or discussing with his grandfather-figure, Young Naruto was disciplined, focused and sharp, however, seemed to have a smile in his face all the times, always trying to make his "jiji" proud of him. It was with this intent that the boy had trained with intensity every day in the last two years, always giving his max e passing each and every limit. His body had gotten a growth spurt in the last year and he seemed more like a ten-year-old than his actual age.

When it was exactly midnight, marking the start of the Hokage's birthday Naruto resolved to show off something he had been thinking in trying in the last weeks, but hold it for the soon to be birthday. Building his inner power, the cold who was comforting and powerfull inside him, he released, wishing for the snow. The effect was immediate.

The Hokage looked while the weather changed, strong winds passed for all Konoha, clouds appeared in the sky and temperature dropped immediately, small flocks of snow descended, starting to cover everything. The Hokage was stunned for many minutes.

After many minutos that seemed like hours, the storm continued in a stead pace and the shouts of fear transformed in awe for the village.

"Did you like it?" Asked a little shy the little boy.

The Hokage snapped from his awe and shock and couldn't help but smile warmly to the child in front of him. Causing a snow storm as birthday present only could be something the boy would think. That day was marked for Konoha for many decades as "The snowy night of Konoha."


End file.
